


The Next Day

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [13]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Riverdale, Sexual Content, Smut, Walk Of Shame, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:32:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: MENTIONS OF SMUT - After waking up from a blurry night, Y/N and her best friend Sweet Pea must now face the fact that they spent a very intimate time together.Word Count: 2.4k





	The Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of sexual activity

A grunt erupted from your throat as you tried to shift your position, alas something heavy was weighing you down. This only provoked yet another grunt as it was muffled among the pillow you were laying on, your eyes managing to blink open one by one, slowly, until a blur of bright light came into view. You squinted your eyes to focus until you could finally read the numbers on the digital bedside clock - 6 _:08 am_. You grumbled a small ‘fuck’ as you attempted to sit yourself up, ignoring the heaviness draped over your waist. That is when your hand instantly flew to the side of your head, holding it as a headache started to form. You came to the conclusion that it was a repercussion from the party you went to last night, which you unfortunately could not remember a lot of.  

You happened to look at the wall in front of you, your head tilting to the side when you saw a hole in the dark colored wood that graced the walls - a _familiar_  hole. You recalled the moment a few years ago when you admitted to one of your best friends, Sweet Pea, that you were going to start your Serpent initiation. He was angry, fuming, at the idea that you would go through with something so dangerous that you could never back out from. He joined because he needed the protection and support in replacement of his abandoning parents, but you… he didn’t feel that you wanting to be like him was a fair enough excuse; but that didn’t stop you. And it didn’t stop him from propelling his fist through the wall either. 

The memory of Sweet Pea made you scoff.  ** _Sweet Pea_**. You dropped your eyes down to your waist, an arm heavily laying over you. It was then that you realized that you were completely bare with the exception of you wearing just a red flannel shirt, and that darn arm refusing to let you go. You carefully rolled to the side and bit your lip, eyebrows furrowing out of guilt and frustration as you stared down at the tall Serpent himself. Another small ‘fuck’ fell from your lips as you put two and two together - how you were both naked and in bed together, the view of your clothing discarded across his room in all directions, the small purple bruises that had formed on the nape of his neck which complimented the ones down the front of your body. You had sex with your best friend and your drunken state disallowed you to even remember  _doing_  anything. 

You attempted to shuffle yourself away from his hold, sighing out in relief as your feet quietly hit the floor. Sweet Pea’s red flannel slipped from your body and fell on the edge of his bed as you collected as many clothes as you could find, throwing them on as carefully as you can so you didn’t wake the sleeping giant. You were currently braless under your shirt but didn’t have the time to continue looking around, wanting to get out as fast as possible so you didn’t have the face the awkward conversation of your little sleepover. As you gently shut Sweets’ trailer door, you let out yet another relived sigh, peeking your head down the road dividing Sunnyside Trailer park so that you could find a path home without anybody seeing where you came from.

It was sometime after 9:00am when you found yourself walking back to Sweet Pea’s, cursing under your breath that you forgot to grab your phone during your escape. You were nervous as you thought of a million different scenarios in your head, all ending terribly in the long run, but you had to face him - especially if you ever wanted to see your phone again sooner rather than later. You took your time as you opted to walk slowly, small smiles and waves to Southside residents as they passed you within the trailer park. A deep breath was taken as you ascended Sweets’ stairs, your fist shaking as it hovered next to the wood of his door. You couldn’t even bring yourself to consider what his reaction would be, just as long as he wasn’t disgusted with you. Eventually you started to knock, when he didn’t make a sound you knocked again and again. You finally took a step back the moment when you heard a loud groan emitting from the direction of his bedroom window.

Sweet Pea’s head fell heavily as he attempted to lift it from his pillow, a pounding headache was the first thing he felt as he found a vertical position. He wasn’t sure why, but he sensed as if something was missing as he glanced to the other side of his bed, causing him to furrow his eyebrows into a pout. The gradual knocking that woke him up was still proceeding outside his trailer, a throaty groan pushing through his lips as he muttered out “Calm the fuck down, I’m coming”, pulling a pair of jeans up to his bare torso and reaching out for a red flannel that was sitting on his bed. He couldn’t be bothered to completely zip his jeans or button his shirt, feeling especially groggy after what he couldn’t remember from last night. His feet managed to carry him to his front door before he roughly grasped the handle, pulling the door back. The light of the day outside nearly blinded him as he scrunched his nose, squinted eyes, spare hand blocking the gracing of sunshine. He tried to focus as he looked down to you, however the mixture of the brightness and his very intense hangover made it impossible to tell who was standing in front of him, “Who’s there? What the fuck do you want?”.

You took your time to gaze over Sweet Pea as he was trying to adjust to it being a new day; unknowingly staring at his toned chest that was surrounded by the shirt you slept in last night, and how it wasn’t  _just_  his neck that was littered with small purple love bites. Your view then travelling down to his very predominant V-line on his abdomen, biting your bottom lip as how attractive it was. You suddenly looked away as you realized that he was naked under the denim jeans that clung to his body, your mouth slightly dropping at the memory of you removing his clothing from last night. “Y/N?” You heard him say, his voice groggy and hoarse when he finally regained some sense of focus. You smiled nervously before clearing your throat, “I think my phone is somewhere in your trailer…” Your tone was quiet  as you were unsure whether he had figured out last nights activities, as you already have. He cocked an eyebrow, but before he could question the situation, you pushed past him inside. 

Sweet Pea shut the door and followed you in, blocking you from any movement as he closed you in between himself and the kitchen counter. His eyes fell down to yours, flicking between them and your lips and he wasn’t sure why - it was as if it was muscle memory, the feeling of wanting to kiss you. He shook his head, also clearing his throat, “Why would your phone be here?” He asked you as he took a small step backward. He didn’t remember, but was that a  _good_  thing? Sure, your best friend and you shared an intimate moment and you didn’t know whether it would create an awkwardness between you, but then again, was your sex just that bad and unforgettable that he couldn’t recall it? You immediately felt a wave of uneasiness as you walked past him, gently saying, “Can you just help me look, please?”. You started to move cushions from the couch, looking everywhere you could in order to avoid eye contact with your best friend. Unbeknownst to you, Sweet Pea also felt a wave of uneasiness, but more along the lines of why he suddenly felt so sexually drawn to you. He muttered something about checking the other end of the trailer before leaving you alone, him deciding to scan the bathroom and his bedroom, just in case. 

He currently wasn’t thinking of your phone, but more of why he couldn’t remember anything from last night. He could easily recall you two and your friends at Toni’s birthday party, the Whyte Wyrm lit up to celebrate her special day, the bar swarming with Serpents and the odd northsider here and there. A time for celebration always ended in drinking for the Southside Serpents, so they did what they did best, you and Sweet Pea eventually falling over your own feet as you tried to hold the other up. He challenged you at a game of shots, who could last the longest - he won as he drunk you under the table, but he was also three times more fucked up then you at the end of the night. Everything after that, however, was a blur to both him and you. Sweet Pea shook his head as he attempted to rack his brain for answers, however his concentration was broken by a lacy garment of clothing, his fingers holding it up by its strap, his eyes growing wide in realization.  _The bra you were wearing last night_. He turned around to make his way back to you, but not before noticing his bruised body in the reflection of his mirror.  **Hickeys**. “ _Fuck_..” he mumbled.

“Thank god, I found it.” You said as you held your phone up, facing Sweets as he re-entered the room. You had a triumphant grin on your fact after discovering it on the kitchen counter under Sweet Pea’s discarded Serpent jacket. He only offered a small nod before looking down to his feet, his arm drawing from behind his back to hold up your missing bra. “Did we have sex last night? Because I can’t remember a fucking thing… but I’ve definitely seen this before, I think I threw it across the room, to be honest. And your phone was here, and I’m covered in goddamn hickeys…” His voice started to fade as he adjusted his eyes to your above your chest, matching purple bites decorating your collarbone, “… the same goddamn hickeys you have on you, fucking great.” He put your lingerie down on the dining table, walking over to slump on his lounge, his hand running through his hair.

You silently followed him and sat beside his lean body, your hand placed reassuringly on his knee. “Did we screw up by having sex, Sweets?” You said with a quiet tone, confidently looking up to his eyes. He licked his lips before placing one of his hands over yours, “The only screwed up part is that we don’t remember a fucking thing about it. Which is ridiculous because anyone would kill to have a moment with you like I did… and I have no recollection of how amazing it would’ve been. Seriously, fuck me… you are so gorgeous, and kind and smart, but also so fucking badass. And I’ve just wanted to opportunity to kiss you… and I got so much more, and I just… can’t remember… you know?” He let out a pained laugh, his head continuing to shake out of disbelief. He felt cheated. You became speechless, however the the smirk appearing on your lips only grew. Your hands gently pushed him back against the couch before you gently straddled him, pushing aside your still evident hungover sensation. Your hands carefully cupped his cheeks as you lent in to kiss over his lips, smiling into him.

Sweet Pea was shocked, but definitely took it upon himself to kiss you back. That familiar muscle memory stepping in and taking over, melting into the moment as if it was last night all over again. For some reason, you found yourself tangling your hands within his hair and tugging, a moan protruding from the depths of his throat, your ears perking at the well known sound. That’s when you both knew that what happened last night, was in fact  _real_. Sweet Pea pulled himself away before you both could continue, his eyes closed but forehead resting upon yours. You both took your time to gather your breathing before he broke the silence, “I definitely remember that. Same intoxicating taste.” His hoarse voice said quietly, a giggle emitting from you. You sighed out and pulled your head back, eyes gazing between his lips and eyes,  “Did you really mean it when you said you wanted to kiss me? All those nice things?” The tall Serpent nodded, his hands removing themselves from their new position on your waist, gently covering your own hands and pulling them up to graze his lips over your skin. “You betchya. Who wouldn’t wanna be with you, Y/N? You’re the epitome of perfection… of my idea of perfection, anyway.”

Your smile was broken by your tooth sinking into your lip, anxious, “What are we going to tell the others when they see these hickeys? That we broke the friend code and slept together? Fangs is going to have a coronary, he was so adamant when he came up with that code.” Which is not an overreaction - Fangs always said that no one could date within the friend circle, because if something happened, it would make things too awkward and tense, that we were too much like a family. Everybody also happened to agree to it. Sweet Pea scoffed, “And that is the main reason why I couldn’t make a damn move. He knew I liked you. But I say screw him. I love that idiot more than anything, but you’re a pretty special girl, Y/N… you’re special to me. And if all it takes is us getting drunk and sleeping together for me to finally say it out loud, then I’m glad last night happened.”

“I’m glad too.” Your voice was soft, laced with an intense amount of sweetness as you spoke against his lips, pressing yet another kiss against him. Your hands slid up his toned chest, remembering every bump and muscle from last night, as if his body was braille and you were fluent in reading it.  After a moment or two of you both familiarizing your mouths with the other, you grinned, sighing out in contentedness, “Have you thought of what we’re going to tell them  _now_?” Sweets put on a fake thinking expression, his hand holding his chin as he hummed softly, “How about… that we’re a couple, and we can do what we fucking want?” His smile as wide and childlike, provoking a chuckle from you, “I like the sound of that, string bean.”


End file.
